Wizard
Wizards are a rare breed of immortal magical beings that are near extinction. They can be either good or evil, though they possess no true allegiance. They are spell and charm creators, Wizards are also skilled at creating illusions and possess the power to teleport through the power of Spiralization, which is unique to them. Early History Ancient Wizards Presumably around the time of High Angels and before the Shadow Witches, wizards who would come to be known as "Ancient Wizards" existed. They were powerful upper-level beings who were both good and evil. It is unknown what happened to these Wizards, as many Wizards died during the Source's war. An Ancient Wizard once trained the demon Ignatius and told him stories about a great evil known as The Darkness. The Wizard didn't know much, but many thought his stories were fictional, but it turned out that they weren't, as The Darkness is real. The Source's War At some point in time, the original Source of All Evil grew concerned that the race of Wizards was becoming too powerful and feared they might take control of the Underworld. The Source then declared war on the Wizards and nearly brought their race to extinction. Only those loyal to him were spared while a few escaped and went into hiding. Later History Rathmere Rathmere was a powerful and ancient wizard who contributed a great amount of spells and potions to the magical world. He was a powerful source of good until his mysterious disappearance in 1904. In 2004, it was discovered that he had been captured by the Spider demon. After suffering for a hundred years as the demon fed off him, Rathmere died when the Spider Demon absorbed the last bit of power in him. 2002 In 2002, the original Charmed Ones worked with an Unnamed Wizard to steal the Source's Grimoire in order to prevent the new Source from being coronated. This wizard desired revenge against the Source for the near-extinction of his kind. After stealing the book, he revealed his true desire to become the new Source and bring back his kind. He then worked with Cole to extract the Source from his body but was vanquished by Phoebe under influence from her unborn child and the Seer's manipulation. 2003 In 2003, the sorcerer Cronyn revealed that his mentor, the wizard Merrill, had unearthed a prophecy about the Twice-Blessed Child, which was later revealed to be Wyatt Halliwell. 2006 In 2006, Piper Halliwell summoned the evil wizard Zakal, who used to work for the Source, after finding him in the Book of Shadows. She wanted to interrogate him for information about the Ultimate Power in order to gain Leo back. However, unknown to Piper, her sister Phoebe was replaced by a demon named Phoenix. This demon and her partners sought to use the Power of Three to vanquish their former master, the Slave King. To test her powers, Phoenix used a vanquishing potion on Zakal before Piper could interrogate him. The potion worked and Zakal was vanquished before Piper could get the information she wanted. 2030 In 2030, The Destined Ones discovered an Apothecary and Apprentice, who were both descendants of the Wizard Merrill. They both saw the rest of the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Children and named Prue Halliwell a Twice-Blessed Child along with her cousin/future husband, Wyatt Halliwell. 2035 Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Active Powers * Spiralization: An energy based teleportation power, exclusively used by Wizards. * Illusion Casting: The ability to create illusions which seem to be substantial. * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. * Electrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate electricity. * Premonition: The ability to see premonitions of the past, present or future. Inactive Powers * [[Sensing|'Sensing']]: ' * [[High Resistance|'High Resistance]]: 'The ability to be highly resistant to harm, being able to survive otherwise lethal attacks. * [[Immortality|'Immortality]]''': '''The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. Book of Shadows It is unknown if an entry on wizards exists in the Book of Shadows. However, there is an unseen entry for the wizard Zakal, and an entry on the Wizard and his Apprentice. An entry on the wizard Rathmere was found in a book from Magic School. Known Wizards * Ancient Wizards (mentioned only) * Rathmere * Zakal * Unnamed Wizard from Charmed * Merrill * Jannes (The Black Wizard) * Merlin (mentioned only) Notes and Trivia * Wizards can be both good and evil; * They almost went extinct during the Source's War against them; * Like most magical beings, Wizards are tied to the Halliwell family in many ways; Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Wizards Category:Species